


Day Sixteen:  Confessions

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien.exe has stopped working, Alya is wingwoman, Alya's habits are wearing off on Marinette, ChatNoir.exe on overload, F/M, Marinette doesn't realize, She doesn't know why, she can talk to Adrien now, she's beginning to fall for Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette rose an eyebrow, sarcastic disbelief on her face.</p><p>Chat Noir continued a grin.</p><p>Marinette pressed her lips together.</p><p>Chat Noir began to look around.</p><p>Marinette’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>Chat Noir began to whistle <i>Clair De Lune</i> innocently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Sixteen:  Confessions

“Hey, Marinette, can I borrow a pencil?”

Three days ago, this conversation would have resulted in a mental freakout.  It would have resulted in a swelled tongue which could not speak and a series of noises which could not be considered intelligible.  Today, however, it resulted in a smile.

“Sure,” the girl replied, a chipper smile on her face.  She reached into her bag and pulled out the other pencil of her set and handed it to the boy.

“Thanks,” Adrien replied, a grin on his face as though he had won a marathon.  The pure expression did not fail to make Marinette’s heart aflutter and her cheeks burn brightly, but…  it was different now.  Somehow…  not less, but definitely different.

Whatever.  Progress was progress, right?

This was what she told herself as she continued to write with her Chat Noir pencil, not really knowing if Adrien would return her Ladybug pencil at the end of class.

* * *

 

“Okay, girl.  Spill.”

Marinette gulped as her best friend stared her down.  While Chat might have recently acquired the same title, it did not prevent Alya from keeping it as she _did_ have first dibs on it.  And right now, Alya was using those best friend privileges to interrogate the poor ravenette.

“I…uh…don’t know what you’re talking about?”

Alya rose an eyebrow, sarcastic disbelief on her face.

“Okay, okay, I don’t know what happened today.  He was talking and I was sitting and then I wasn’t freaking out and I gave him my pencil and he used it and _he used my pencil_ but I didn’t get it back because you dragged me off.  Alya, I don’t _know_ how I did that…” Marinette said, talking as though she were at a confessional at church.  But while she sweated over it, Alya grinned. 

“Girl, this just brings you one step closer.”

“Huh?”

“To confessing to Adrien!”

Marinette.exe has stopped working.

* * *

 

Adrien.exe had not been working since that afternoon, but had just booted up again alongside ChatNoir.exe.  He could think about the problem now, a solid five hours later.

All he wanted to do was return her pencil.  And probably celebrate the fact that she had talked to him like a normal person outside the mask.  He had been over the moon to have a best friend on both sides of his personality.  He had even been considering talking to Ladybug about seeing if it was okay to have a friend on both sides of the mask.  While said friend knew that the two persons were one and the same.

But this…  this threw a wrench into those plans.

Chat Noir ran up and down the streets of Paris, thinking about what a solution to this problem could be.  He could continue as he had been—being Marinette’s best friend on one side of the mask and a casual friend on the other?

No, she still had a crush on Adrien.  He had not stayed to overhear much more of their conversation, but he figured it was a matter of time before Alya had Marinette confident enough to confess.  No, he had to _do_ something.

He could try putting Adrien down to get Marinette to realize having a crush on him was not such a good thing after all.  Chat’s ears drooped at the thought.  Marinette was Chat’s best friend.  Best friends are supporters of each other and would not stop each other unless it was a really bad idea or there was no way they could pay the bail money.

Where did Nino get those ideas, anyway?

Anyway, so that was a no-go.  Besides being wrong, Marinette would hate him if he started badmouthing her crush.  She was the kind of person to stick up for those who could not for themselves.

He could distance himself as—

Nope.  No way.  Not happening.  Not after he finally got her to talk to him in civilian form.  He was not going to botch that up.

He could pretend he was—

But if he ever got the chance to tell her he was both Adrien and Chat Noir, she would wonder if Chat Noir was gay, too. Besides, coming out was a real thing to many people, and he could not use it as a shield here.  That would be just as wrong.

Maybe he could—

“What’s got my _chaton_ thinking so hard?”

Chat Noir blinked for a moment, recognizing the voice, but unable to fully place it until he saw a face.  When he was able to focus on the face before him, he saw concerned blueball eyes staring at him with a croissant in one hand.

Marinette.  Of course.  Chat Noir had taken to coming over to the bakery when he needed a pick-me-up or a time to be silly or just a time to be accepted.  She was one of his best friends this side of the mask.  The other, of course, would be Ladybug.  Of course ChatNoir.exe would turn to Marinette.

“Um…” he said quite intelligently.  She just waited.  Had she always had so many freckles?  He turned away.  He needed to sort his thoughts.  He would not deal with an Adrien problem while—

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked, coming over to place a hand on his forehead.  He stood stock still.  “You’re not usually this quiet unless something’s bothering you.”

“What, _moi_ , _purr-_ incess?”

Marinette rose an eyebrow, sarcastic disbelief on her face.

Chat Noir continued a grin.

Marinette pressed her lips together.

Chat Noir began to look around.

Marinette’s eyes narrowed.

Chat Noir began to whistle _Clair De Lune_ innocently.

“As your best friend, you should know it’s okay to talk to me,” Marinette said.  Chat gulped.  This—  “However, as your best friend, I also know there are times where it’s probably better to get your tail handed to you on a silver platter before these kind of heart-to-hearts.  So…”

Marinette opened the trapdoor to her room, inviting him in.  “Ready to get beat at Ultimate Mega Strike III?”

Chat blinked.  She was being extremely understanding of his secrets.  And this was not even superhero related! (Well, it sort of was, but that was beside the point.)  He grinned.  He was not going to deal with the worry of what Marinette’s future confession would bring and he was not going to let it affect his friendship with her for now.

“Sure.”

Now, he and his best friend were going to play Ultimate Mega Strike III and he was going to do his best to beat her character into the ground (for once!).


End file.
